Spawn
by NormanReedusLover
Summary: Sequel to 'Rough'. ;)
1. Prologue

**I want to say I am officially back on the site at full force! I know everybody has been anxious for this, so I'm becoming increasingly excited with what kind of feedback I will be getting! **

**REMINDER: If you have not read the prequel to this story, 'Rough', I highly suggest reading it before continuing on. The prequel will have a lot of important information that is needed to fully understand this story :) **

**I want to thank everybody for giving me the well needed support after having back surgery! thank you all so much! **

**On we go to the highly anticipated sequel to 'Rough'. Review! Follow! Love you all!**

* * *

This was going to be rough...rougher than any blood curdling, bone snapping fight she had ever participated in. She looked in the bathroom mirror with bloodshot, swollen eyes. Her eyes were a dim grey instead of the usual blistering blue...She figured it was from the sleepless nights she had encountered. The tired eyes roamed over her own body; noticing the almost sickening pale pigment of her skin. Her stomach rumbled. Sighing, she made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Beth stared into the bowl with disgust. She wasn't all the hungry all of the sudden. Instead, Beth had an overwhelming feeling of sickness wave over.

"You need to eat."

Beth jumped at the sound. Sniffling, she turned to her sister. "I'm trying."

Maggie looked at her little sister with deep pain. Her baby sister, her life, the only real family she had left was pregnant. The last year had been a whirlwind of emotions for the Greene sisters. Maggie been irrevocably shocked with the news of Beth entangling herself with the lifestyle of a dangerous fight ring. But this...this topped everything by far. Sure, Maggie liked Daryl enough...but something about him just didn't settle well with her. Maybe it was the fact that he was twice her age. Or that he was the reason why Beth had no choice in joining forces with someone like Merle Dixon. Her pondering thoughts ceased. Had Beth asked her a question?

"What?" She plastered an apologetic look.

Beth worried her lip before repeating herself. "You think he will be mad?"

Maggie's heart broke a little more at her sisters words. How was she to know? She knew her sister loved Daryl deeply, so she prayed to whatever God above that Daryl would somehow be OK with the idea of bringing a newborn into the world. Sighing, Maggie sat down next to her sister. "I don't think so." She ran a long finger through Beth's hair.

"I think he will be." Beth sniffled and tried to swallow the lump of regret in her throat. "I f-feel like...if he w-wan-ted a kid...he would've had one b-by now." She felt the anxiety building in her chest, making it difficult to breathe. Her eyes widened, hands pulling at her blonde hair. "He's going to fucking leave me! He's going to fucking leave and never come back!"

Maggie became increasingly worried at Beth's sudden behavior. Instead of replying, she wrapped her arms around the thin, worried-stricken, shaking frame of her sister.

"It'll be okay." She whispered.

She prayed it would be.

**Teehee! Just a little preview as to what is to be expected in the first chapter! Oh! Everyone please check out an amazing story I have been reading by a good friend of mine! The story is called 'Living The Life' by daywalker28 :D**


	2. You Okay?

**Hello my lovely reviewers! Thank you all so much for the positive feedback last chapter! I fucking love you all! So! On we go to CHAPTER 1! **

* * *

It was uncomfortably cold when Beth awoke, and the bright sun through the window did nothing but blind her. She knew Daryl was home. She could hear him in the shower, singing lightly. Beth almost grinned; she never had heard him sing before. He almost sounded happy, relaxed. But those thoughts quickly diminished when she unconsciously wrapped a pale arm around her middle.

Beth immediately sat up at the sight of Daryl, standing at the foot of their bed with a black towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. His dark hair clung to his face and water dripped down his chest. He gave her a small smile, much to her relief. She had been worried that Maggie had already told him. But Maggie would never do that. Her sister knew better than to take her place. But God, what is he going to say? Would he leave? She couldn't bear the thought of waking up to find Daryl's things packed with nothing left behind but a note saying 'Goodbye.'. Her head began its intense pounding again before he offered a worried frown.

"Ya okay?"

Beth yawned widely and smacked her lips together, swallowing to try to get rid of the sudden feeling of being sick. When that failed, she quickly darted to the bathroom.

She spotted the toilet and clutched its sides, throwing up any remaining juices in her stomach. Her nerves were completely shot at the mere thought of telling the man she truly loved that she was carrying his child. It was odd, really. Wouldn't he be happy? Truth be told, Beth really didn't want to see him. She would much rather tuck herself away in her own little world until the baby came.

Warm, strong hands gripped her shoulders. "Beth?"

She washed her hands and brushed her teeth, looking up into the mirror and seeing the concerned look in Daryls eyes. Smiling slightly, she spun around and kissed his warm lips sweetly. She used her index finger and lightly traced the stubble on his chin. "I'm fine. Just think I'm getting sick."

Daryl snorted and kissed her forehead. "Ya tell me that after ya kiss me? Thank ya." He chuckled. "Seriously though...are ya okay?"

Beth never felt smaller in her life. She could only nod. "I'm fine. Just tired."

He worried his lip, but nodded anyways. "Do ya wan' me ta go ta the store fer ya? I can git ya some medicine fer yer tummy. 'M outta smokes, too."

His breath smelled minty fresh. "Yes, please."

It was only minutes later when she heard the roar of his bike come to life and the sound of tires speeding off pavement. Beth squeezed her eyes shut, never feeling so guilty before. She could ingest all of the medicine he could possibly find her, but none of it would cure the bundle of cells growing in her belly.

The next day, Daryl left extremely early for work. Beth vaguely remembers a soft kiss to her cheek, and a soft 'I love you' echo in her ears. The words still made her tremble and shake. She knew Daryl was the only man in the world she would ever want to be with. Beth just hoped he would feel the same after she told him the big news. That is, if she told him the big news. Abortion was always a Plan B, but the image of a dying fetus was just revolting. As strong as Beth really was, she knew she wouldn't be able to take an innocent life away. Then there was adoption. It seemed like a good idea at first, but Maggie had strictly told her 'No'. Simply because she knew that Beth would always and forever regret that decision. The idea of not knowing who your child is, who it became, and where it was in life was almost sickening.

She hadn't realized that she'd dozed off on the couch until a knock at her door roused her. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was just past ten in the morning. She didn't hear Maggie leave, and Daryl had a key...so who was at the door?

The knocking persisted on. Beth stood up and stretched, her head had a dull throb from her awkward sleeping position on the couch. She stumbled over to the door and opened it cautiously.

"Why didn't you tell me you were knocked up?!"

Beth's body immediately reacted to the statement. Without a second wasted, she grabbed Carl by the collar of his shirt and slammed the wooden door shut. "How the hell did you find out? Who told you?!" Beth glared.

"The fucking Easter bunny, who else?! Maggie told me," Carl grinned and reached an arm out to hug his friend. "Congrats!" He added.

Beth flared her nostrils and ran a slick hand through her hair. "Thanks...But-"

"There's no time for small talk," Carl interrupted her. "We have things to discuss," he pushed passed a shocked Beth and walked into her apartment, leaving Beth alone.

"I don't feel like talking." Beth scathed.

"I swear it'll only take a minute!" He plopped down on the couch, feet resting on the coffee table. "So?" He looked at her expectantly.

"So, what? Beth crossed her arms.

"What did he say?"

Beth sat down next to Carl. "What did who say?"

Carl actually smirked a little. "Daryl! What did he say about the baby?"

She felt sick again. "I uh...haven't told him." She mumbled behind her hand and glanced at her friend, who was utterly confused.

"What?"

She grumbled and removed her hand from her face. "I haven't told him."

Beth expected him to scream, shout, and persistently ask her why, but nothing could ever prepare her for what happened next. Carl shot to his feet so fast, it almost gave Beth whiplash. Throwing his hands in the air, he shot her a look of exasperation. "You WHAT?! What the hell you mean you haven't told him, Beth?! This is his child too, you know! You're a goddamn therapist for Christ's sake, you know what kind of damage you're setting yourself up for by not telling him! What the hell are you thinking?!"

The blonde felt tears spring in the corners of her eyes as the rage built inside of her. "Fuck you. " She spat bitterly. "You couldn't possibly know what the hell I am going through right now. You don't think I know I'm risking everything right now by not telling him?"

Carl rubbed a hand over his face, sighing loudly between his fingers. "Why would you risk that? What you and him have is so fucking rare, Beth."

Beth ignored the comment and walked over to the window. "You wouldn't understand."


	3. Wine and Tulips

**Have I mentioned how freaking amazing you guys are?! Seriously! 28 reviews?! Holy shit! Seriously! I love you all soooooo much! Thank you guys! Everyone wanted more Daryl, so this chapter has plenty of it ;) I realize that these chapters have been a bit shorter than some would of liked, but I'm still trying to recover from my surgery. Hope you all can understand!'**

Daryl scanned the aisle of bundled flowers, admiring the various colors and smells. He had gotten off work early that particular day, and wanted to surprise Beth with a gift of some sorts. At first, it seemed like a silly idea. Daryl couldn't recall ever buying a female flowers; it just seemed juvenile. This was something that high schoolers did at Valentines Day. But, Beth loved flowers. He remembers her telling him about her old farm house in the deep fields of Georgia and how she would lay in a field of daisies till the sun would set. Plus, Beth wasn't feeling well, and it worried Daryl. She had always been a fighter, in the emotional and physical sense. But something didn't seem right. What used to be nights filled with sinful kisses and tender touches was now gone. Now, the nights consisted of Beth spending half the night in the bathroom, wrenching. 'Its just a stomach bug!', she would tell him, and he prayed that that's all it was.

His eyes landed on a bouquet of yellow and pink tulips. The flowers were surrounded by little light blue flowers of some sort, and a sprig of honeysuckle. Picking up the bunch, he placed it under his nose, inhaling deeply. They smelled wonderful...like honey. Nodding his head in approval, he made his way to the other side of the store that contained alcohol. He decided that it wasn't a whiskey night, or vodka, or anything harsh. Maybe a light, sweet wine. Beth loves wine. Choosing a bottle of Moscato, he proceeded to the checkout lane.

The cashier was a scrawny boy with brown curly hair. His name tag read 'Randall', and Daryl thought the name suited him well. Snickering, he placed the items on the counter and fished in his pocket for his wallet.

"For the wife?"

Daryl swallowed briefly and shot a glare to the young man. "Somethin' like that."

The boy smacked a cheesy grin on his face and nodded. "Tulips...women love tulips."

Daryl's patience was running thin. He popped his lips and swiped his card. "Yupp."

"Well! Have a nice night!" The boy sent a thumbs up and winked.

He didn't know what the hell was wrong with the kid, but he wasn't staying long to figure out. He just wanted to get home to Beth.

Twenty minutes later Daryl found himself staring at the blonde girl he had fallen for, who was sleeping on the couch. Smiling slightly, he trudged to the fridge and placed the bottle of wine in the side door, and the bundle of tulips on the counter. He would surprise her with them when she woke up. Making his way back towards the softly snoring figure on the couch, he crouched down to the floor and brushed the long, cool blonde hair out of her face.

"Beth? Ya awake, darlin'? I gotta s'prise fer ya."

Steel blue eyes met dark navy ones. With a crooked grin, Daryl bowed his head down to meet Beth's for a long, sweet kiss.

"How ya feelin'?"

Beth rubbed her bleary eyes and stretched slightly, making sure to crack her tight spine. "I'm better. What are you doing home?"

He peppered kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. "I missed ya. I been missin' ya." Daryl rested his head against her chest.

Beth's eyes fluttered, trying to hold back the tears. She had been missing Daryl too. The girl knew it had been her own fault as to why they had been so distant lately. She was quite surprised when Daryl had believed her when she said it was just a bug. Usually, he could see right through a lie. Maybe she was building a strong poker face. Beth didn't like that.

She kissed the top of his head. "I miss you too."

Daryl sighed into her chest and mumbled. "I have a s'prise fer ya. A few, actually."

Beth tried to smile. She didn't deserve any presents. "Oh? What would they be?" Her body became cold all of the sudden as Daryl sat up to retrieve the presents.

She heard the fridge open, and the sound of a glass bottle hit against the counter. Moments later, she heard the sound of a cork popping out of a bottle. Wine. Daryl bought her a bottle of wine. Beth began to grin and she felt her own heart speed up. But the organ quickly stopped when she realized she couldn't drink alcohol.

He came back with two glasses of wine and a bouquet of beautiful flowers. Tears fled from her eyes, and Beth couldn't decipher if it was because she was becoming weighed down with guilt, or if she was extremely happy. She smacked a smile on her face just incase it wasn't the latter. Daryl didn't seem to notice, and smiled shyly, handing the tulips to Beth.

"I was thinkin' we could have a night ta ourselves." He whispered.

Taking the fluke of wine, Beth cradled it in her hands, and stood to meet Daryl's lips in a feverish kiss. Maybe sex was what she needed.

The two made their way upstairs, leaving the wine and the flowers downstairs. Beth was lucky that Daryl didn't question as to why she didn't drink the wine. But she knew she was running out of time. Sooner or later, he was bound to know what was going on.

**_ Until next update my lovelies ;)_**


End file.
